Through the Closet Door
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A curious polka-dotted monster enters the Grant Mansion. What do you suppose he'll find inside?


In a factory located in another world, James P. Sullivan, aka Sulley, was looking around the abandoned doors room. After meeting Belle and Beast in their castle, he was eager to see what other worlds these doors lead too.

"Sulley!"

Sulley jumped and turned to see his little one-eyed green pal, Mike Wazowski. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Uh, hey, Mike! I was just, uh-"

Mike glared his eye at Sulley. "You better not be snooping around those magic doors." he warned. "Remember what happened last time? You were in some kind of crazy haunted castle!"

"Mike, it wasn't a haunted castle." Sulley replied. "Belle and the Beast were really nice folks! Don't tell me you're not even a little curious about these other doors?"

The little monster firmly crossed his arms. "Not even the least. Now get away from those doors! This company isn't gonna run itself!" He walked away, leaving Sulley sighing in exasperation.

Then he spotted a door that perked his interest. It was standing all by its lonesome against the wall. But Sulley decided to check it out after work while everyone was out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the human world, Sasha Jocklin was ready for bed. But before she could, there was a knock at her door. The human opened it and it was Sparkle holding her pillow.

"Aunt Sasha," squeaked Sparkle. "can I sleep with you?"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sasha kneeled down to her. "You look a little spooked."

"W-Well," Sparkle looked around. "I think there's a monster in my closet." she whispered.

"Oh, come here, Sparkle." Sasha put her arms around the little alien. "Monsters can't hide in people's closet. What would they hide behind? Smelly old clothes?"

Sparkle giggled a little, but she still looked afraid.

Sasha rubbed her head. "But if you're really that scared, you can sleep with me."

Sparkle smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Sasha."

The lights were turned off and the girls fell asleep, they rested cozily beside each other.

But deep within a dark hallway, a closet door slowly opened. A huge, hairy hand came out of the door.

Sulley poked his horned head out and looked around. "Wow..." He stepped out of the closet. "this place is huge!" Sulley marveled at how large this mansion was as he walked down the hall.

His echoing footsteps woke up two startled girls. "A-Aunt Sasha! Do you hear that?!" Sparkle held onto Sasha like her life depended on it. "Is it a big, scary monster?! Is he coming to eat us?!"

But Sasha just woke up from her sleep. "Sparkle," she grumbled. "there is no monst-"

Sasha stopped when her heard the footsteps. The girls yelped and hid under the covers.

Sparkle and Sasha trembled. "D-Don't worry, S-Sparkle." stammered Sasha. "There's no such thing as m-m-m-monsters that e-eat people..."

"C-Can you check?" Sparkle asked.

Sasha squeaked. She did not want to go out there. She was always afraid of monsters wanting to eat her! But maybe it wasn't a monster, maybe it was just one of the aliens.

"Okay." Sasha took a deep breath and got out of bed. She shivered as she stepped out and walked into the hall. "Okay, there's nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Then Sasha bumped into something into a wall.

But wait, there's no wall in the middle of the hall, nor a wall covered in hair!

Sasha looked up and saw the hairiest, scariest monster she's ever seen!

"EEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed in horror. Her scream caused the monster to stumble back in shock.

Sasha was screaming all the way back to her room until she bumped into Rachel. "Sasha?! What the heck's going on?!"

"Mo-Mo-Mon-Mon-"

The girls squeaked when they heard grumbling. They turned and screamed when they saw Sulley pull himself up to his full height.

"MONSTER!" Sasha and Rachel shrieked. "RUN!"

The two girls ran as far away from Sulley as possible, unaware that little Sparkle came out to see what all that screaming was.

"Aunt Sasha?" Sparkle said shakily, she gasped seeing Sulley. "YIKES!"

"No, no! Don't be scared!" Sulley cooed, trying to calm her. But then he yelled in pain when a blast of electricity shot from her fingers. Sulley dodged in time and ran away in fear.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sparkle sent two blasts from his antenna and fired then right Sulley's behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Sulley as he ran for his life. "I gotta get out of here!"

In the kitchen, Rachel and Sasha were in the kitchen, using pots and pans for armor and weapons.

Rachel held up her spatula. "O-o-okay, there's a monster in the house, but we're not gonna let him run us out of our home!"

Sasha gulped. "I just hope he's not too h-hungry for human meat."

The girls ventured timidly back up the stairs and just when they were ready to take on the monster, Sulley came barreling down the hall screaming his head off.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel and Sasha screamed and ran the other way. But Sulley lost his footing and toppled into the girls. They rolled together down the hall like a giant tumbleweed and fell in a sore pile.

Rachel groaned as she and Sasha slowly got up. Then they screamed and huddled together seeing Sulley get up.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT US!" Sasha begged.

"No, it's okay, I'm not going to eat you!" Sulley said in a calm voice.

Sasha whimpered and Rachel gulped. They stayed huddled together until Sparkle came running towards them.

"Stay away from them!" Sparkle ordered, her hands crackling with electricity.

Sulley yelped and hid behind Rachel and Sasha, using them as a shield.

"Huh?! You're scared of Sparkle?" Rachel said, baffled.

Sparkle was just as baffled. She lowered her hands. "Are you okay?"

Sulley stayed curled up, afraid of getting hurt.

Realizing how scared this monster was, Rachel stroked his back. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be afraid."

"Yeah, I thought you were going to hurt my family." Sparkle said.

Sulley unfurled himself and looked at Sparkle warily. Sparkle smiled and went up to the big monster and held her hand out. "My name's Sparkle."

Sulley lifted his own hand, and smiled as he shook the small alien's hand. "James P. Sullivan."

"So...are you really a monster?" Sasha asked. "And you just came out of the closet?"

"Yep, that's right." Sulley grinned. "So, what makes you think I was going to eat you?"

"Well, you are pretty big and you've got those really sharp teeth." Sasha said nervously.

Sulley blinked. He poked his teeth with his claws and chuckled. "Yeah, they are pretty scary."

"But I know something scarier..." said a feminine voice.

Sulley turned to see a woman standing with her arms folded lazily across her chest. The monster stood up. "Uh, honey! I can explain!"

"Honey?!" the girls said together.

"That's right." The brunette came up to Sulley. "I had a feeling something was wrong while I was waiting outside for you." She smiled. "But I'm glad you're okay." She kissed his cheek and scratched under her chin.

"You know him, ma'am?" asked Rachel.

"That's right, I'm Sulley's wife, Lily." she said. "And don't worry, Sulley here is just a big, sweet softie." She nuzzled him. "Aren't you, baby?"

Sulley blushed. "Lily, there are kids watching."

The girls giggled as Lily kept flirting. "Aw, is my snuggly Sulley feeling bashful?" She started tickling his side. "Huh? Huh? Are ya?"

"Hehehehehehe!" Sulley started to chuckle.

"Oh, he's ticklish, huh?" Rachel said teasingly.

"Tickle attack!" Sparkle jumped on Sulley's back and began tickling him.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Ohoho! Hehey!" Sulley laughed as he flailed around to get Sparkle off him.

With his arms in the air, Rachel and Sasha pounced and tickled Sulley right on the tummy.

Now Sulley was roaring with laughter as the humans tickled him silly. "Oh, please! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

But the girls weren't stopping, so Sulley got up and shook them off. Okay! You're gonna get it now!" Sulley smiled wide, wiggling his clawed fingers. "Here comes the tickle monster!"

The girls tried to get away, but Sulley grabbed Rachel and Sasha then gently scratched their bellies with his claws.

Rachel and Sasha nearly shook the whole house with their squeals and laughter. They begged Sulley to stop and he eventually did.

"Guess you're not so bad after all." Sparkle said, cuddling into his soft, fluffy fur.

"Yeah, sometimes even the scariest, spookiest monsters can turn out to be the nicest." said Lily. "Which reminds me, a certain someone has work tomorrow." She reminded Sulley.

"That's also true." Sulley got up and have his new friends a big hug. "I gotta say, it was a pretty scary night, but I'm glad to have meet you girls.

"It was the same for us." Sasha said. "Just be more careful about what closets you go through!"

Lily smiled cunningly. "Like father, like daughter." she softly singsonged.

Sulley sunk a little. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we better get going."

Everyone said their goodbyes as Sulley and Lily walked into the closet and returned to Monsters Inc.

"Who knew you and my little Mary had so much in common?" Lily teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." joked Sulley.

* * *

The next morning, Snare-oh and Feedback woke up bright and early. They went downstairs and were suprised to see Rachel, Sasha and Sparkle sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room.

"Huh. The girls are still asleep?" Feedback wondered out loud.

"They must have partied hard without us last night." said Snare-oh.


End file.
